


In Her World

by xRoseblossomx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lime, Murdoc may be OOC, School, Takes place in the Netherlands, domestic abuse, double pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseblossomx/pseuds/xRoseblossomx
Summary: One morning Murdoc Niccals, the bassist of Gorillaz, wakes up in the bed of Roos Klijmeij, a BIG fan of the band of his, but he did not know that.One morning Roos woke up with Murdoc Niccals, her favorite musician, laying in bed with her! She thought he didn't exist but here he lays in bed with her. Murdoc was actually a big ass fan of a show in the Gorillaz universe called 'White Roses', which our lovely protagonist is the main character of. But she didn't know.Will they start fangirling over each other? Or are they gonna get along?This story is gonna be in both povs





	1. His Prologue

I was watching this new show Face-ache showed me yesterday. It looked promising so I gave it a shot. I searched for it on Netflix and clicked on season one. There were already 27 episodes. To think this show first aired just a month ago. I took a sip  of my rum and clicked on play. ( ~~Y'all know he likes that shit~~ ) 

Time Skip brought to you by Murdoc's man thong 

After the first few episodes I kinda felt, a connection, between me and Roos. She got beaten sometimes by her dad like me. I KNOW how she feels. 

Time Skip to a month later 

I have discovered more and more things that Roos and I have in common. Love for music and being bullied at school. ( ~~It's true that he got bullied, sadly...~~ ) I really want to give her a hug. I looked at my clock and saw it was 1:35 pm. Time for bed. I laid down and drifted to sleep. 


	2. Her Prologue

I saw things on Instagram about this thing called Gorillaz. I didn't know what it was but it looked like some cartoon or something. I later found out they're a band so I listened to a couple of their songs. Some songs I recognized from anime edits and some songs completely new to me. I later searched for the background-story of each member. I learned that Noodle was part of a secret military thingamabop, Russel lost his friends to a shooting and 2D is actually called Stuart Pot. I found out that Murdoc was abused by his dad, bullied at school and publicly humiliated. Sounds a lot like me... I know how it's like Murdoc. I looked at the clock. 11:46 pm. Time for bed. I laid down and drifted to sleep. 


	3. His Awakening

I felt extra weight on the bed. Weird. I didn't bring someone home last night. I slowly opened my eyes to see that _the_ Roos from White Roses was laying on my chest. She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. Best. Feeling. Ever. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness!" She raised her hand. Out of instinct I covered my face. I heard a slap but didn't feel it. I lowered my arms to see Roos holding her cheek and cussing. "Fuck, I keep forgetting my own strength!" She mumbled to herself. "Why did you slap yourself love? I thought you'd slap me." "Reality check." She simply stated. "A reality check? Why?" I didn't get all of this. Why would she check if it's real or not? "Because you're _the_ Murdoc Niccals, founder and bassist of Gorillaz!" She said 'SHE _KNOWS_ ME?!?!' I thought. "You're a fan of ours?!" "Uhm, YASSS!!!" "Oh wow. I never thought that you'd be a fan Roos." I said. She suddenly grabbed me by the collar. That turned me on way more than it should've. "How the fuck do you know my name?!" She ask-yelled. "Well, there's this show I love and it's about you. _PLEASEDON'TKILLME_!!!!!" She calmed down a bit. "A show about me?" She asked with a calm tone. "Yes" I simply said. "What else exactly do you know about me?" She asked. "A lot." I simply answered. "Hey Murdoc..?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry for what your father did to you..." she said. "I should be the person saying that to you love." I hugged her. At first she was a bit stiff but she hugged me back. We stayed like that for a minute. "I've always wanted to do that love." 


	4. Her Awakening

I turned around in my sleep and wrapped my arms around what I believed was my pillow. I opened my eyes and looked up. My eyes widened. Murdoc Niccals was laying next to me!!! "Oh my goodness!" I raised my hand and slapped myself in the face way too hard. "Fuck, I keep forgetting my own strength!" I mumbled to myself. "Why did you slap yourself love? I thought you'd slap me." "Reality check." I simply stated. "A reality check? Why?" "Because you're _the_ Murdoc Niccals, founder and bassist of Gorillaz!" I said 'weird that he didn't realize he's a star.' I thought "You're a fan of ours?!" "Uhm, YASSS!!!" "Oh wow. I never thought that you'd be a fan Roos." He said. 'Wait, did he just say my name?' I thought. I grabbed him by the collar. "How the fuck do you know my name?!" I ask-yelled. "Well, there's this show I love and it's about you. _PLEASEDON'TKILLME_!!!!!" I calmed down a bit. "A show about me?" I asked with a calm tone. "Yes" he simply said. "What else exactly do you know about me?" I asked out of curiosity. "A lot." He simply answered. "Hey Murdoc..?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry for what your father did to you..." I said. "I should be the person saying that to you love." He hugged me. At first I was a bit shocked but I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a minute. "I've always wanted to do that love."


End file.
